Tikal the Echidna
Tikal is a recurring character in the Days series Personality Because of her grandmother's teachings, Tikal is a gentle and kindhearted pacifist with a peaceful temperament. She strongly opposes greed, violence and conflict, and wishes for everything to be in peace, harmony and tranquility. She is very devout to her teaching, never once resorting to violence, and will try to resolve conflicts peacefully through talk no matter what. While she abhors fighting, Tikal is willing to stand up to defend peace herself when needed, as she tried to block her clan's attack and is not above helping others in their fights to protect the world and harmony. She is as well a proud member of her tribe. Tikal is extremely compassionate about the people around her and non-discriminatory, never treating anyone with prejudice. She is a caring person and is liked by everyone. Even when her clan disapproved her ideals and her father closed her off, Tikal cared deeply for them and attempted to sway them from their destructive path. When she failed to stop them, Tikal became determined to never let anyone relive the tragedy that caused her clan's destruction. Also, despite Chaos' corruption of anger and sadness, she still considered it her friend. While Tikal only wants everyone to live in peace, she tends to have moments of oversight while trying to achieve it. She often chooses the quickest path that will restore immediate peace, rather than what might restore harmony and be for the greater good of everyone involved. Still, Tikal is well-meaning in her intentions and she is quick to forgive and forget. Bio Tikal was born over 4,000 years prior to the events of Sonic Adventure to Pachacamac, a member of the family of chiefs that lead the Knuckles Clan. She was raised by her knowledgeable grandmother, her clan's chief, who passed onto Tikal her teachings about her pacifistic beliefs and her clan's knowledge about the lore surrounding the Chao, the Master Emerald, the Chaos Emeralds and an old mantra. Tikal, in turn, loved her grandmother dearly and believed everything she was taught wholeheartedly, making her a peace-loving pacifist. Tikal also always cherished her grandmother's words and her mantra, which she was not sure what meant. When Tikal's grandmother passed away, her father took over and directed his people into a series of violent conquests of the neighboring countries to fulfill his ambitions. Following her grandmother's ideology, Tikal opposed her father's ways. In the period of war, Tikal spend her time outside the Altar of the Emeralds, eventually getting through the sacred barrier protecting it, where she discovered the Chao. While the Chao were initially frightened, Tikal quickly gained their trust due to her gentle nature and shortly after met Chaos. Tikal was initially startled and frightened by Chaos, but came to realize its gentle nature and learned of its duty to watch over the Emeralds and the Chao at the altar, and managed to befriend it. Over time, Tikal would be at the altar to entertain herself with the Chao and Chaos, often to seek sanctuary when her father became too much to bear. Eventually, Tikal gained enough of Chaos' trust to be allowed entrance to the inner altar, where she saw the Chaos Emeralds and discovered the Master Emerald, which made her understand her grandmother's mantra. Eventually, Tikal learned that her father planned to steal the Emeralds from the altar to gain the power to destroy their enemies who threatened their survival, namely the Nocturnus Clan. Fearing the worst for the altar's residents, Tikal pleaded her father not to do this, insisting that plundering and killing were the wrong way to peace, but to no avail. Tikal then returned to the altar to warn Chaos and convince it to take the Chao to safety, but when it said it could not leave the altar, Tikal promised to talk to her father again and assured the Chao she would not fail them. Despite Tikal's attempts, Pachacamac lead a group of his warriors in a brutal attack on the altar. However, Tikal and the Chao blocked Pachacamac's path to the Emeralds, where Tikal refused to move and beseeched them to stop. Knowing her people would never get enough, she tried to reason to them that greed were the enemy. Ignoring her words, Pachacamac and his men trampled over Tikal and knocked her unconscious. When Tikal came to, she discover the horrible destruction that had befallen the area; when Pachacamac and his men attacked, they angered Chaos, who had then used the negative chaos energy of the Chaos Emeralds to become Perfect Chaos and kill Pachacamac, his men and nearly the entire Knuckles Clan. Seeing that Chaos was now blind with rage and would not stop its rampage until it had destroyed the world, Tikal turned to the Master Emerald and reciting her grandmother's mantra, pleading the gem to stop Chaos. Using her spirit as a catalyst, Tikal sacrificed her body to strip Chaos of its power and seal it away within Master Emerald with her own spirit. In Sonic Adventure her spirit from within the emerald helped Sonic and the others Stop Chaos. At some point before the events of the Days series she is un-sealed from the master emerald and decides to live a normal life. Arc Days Tikal first appears in "That Day..." where she is shown living with Maria and Julie-Su (who was off-screen) she lets Maria know that Ice and Amy are waiting for her at the door. Magic Days She is next Seen in "Aly Rose" at the mall with Julie-Su where she befriends Aly, Cream, Marine, and Strike. She is mentioned at the end of "Realizations Part 1" By Amy, saying that she went out with the kids. She is shown in "Realizations Part 2" with Cream, Strike and Marine and scolds Marine for her comment about Aly and Amy arguing. She then agrees with Strike's suggestion to pick flowers. Tikal babysits the kids, and later on helps a beat up Mephiles in "Framed by the Past". She explains to Mephiles why she trusts him in "Secrets Unveiled" even after he tells her hes using her for his plan, he then transforms her into Dark Tikal after raping her. in "Painful Reality" she fights amy in dark form, before being defeated/purified into her normal form, she sees amy on the ground in a coma and escorts her to the hospital. In the Epilogue she ends up in jail where she has sex with Mephiles and tells Gala-Na that she loves him no matter what, she then gets bailed out. She is then shown in the Montage with Mephiles, Strike, Cream, and Marine, later on she comes over to babysit the kids. She then tells Mephiles she is pregnant at the end of the epilogue. Sol Days In Sol Days: Solar Relapse of Time, She tells her mother Gala-Na that she is pregnant, however Gala-Na scolds her and tells her to either abort the baby or she will have to have a miscarriage. Days Shorts Tikal is mentioned in "Valentines Day" as a possible girl to give Knuckles Chocolate. she appears in "Valentines Day girl Version" mentioned to be giving Mephiles, Strike, and Knuckles Chocolate. Friends * Maria The Hedgehog * Mephiles The Dark (Boyfriend) * Amy Rose * Cream The Rabbit * Strike The Bear * Aly Rose * Marine The Raccoon Family * Gala-Na (Mother) * Chaos (Adopted Sibling) * Julie-Su The Echidna (Sister) * Pachacamac (Father) * Lien-Da Echidna (Sister) * Lara-Le Echidna (Aunt)